Renegate Soul Kougaiji
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: a one-shot for all you Kougaiji lovers :P hope you like it Saiyuki Fan !


Renegade Soul ( a Kougaiji from Saiyuki for foxxofxthexshadows )

name: Dyras Heartnet  
how you look: white long hair and red eyes  
your age: 18  
the anime boy you like: Kougaiji from Saiyuki  
how you feel about him: I love him and at the same time hate him. Its really confusing.  
my job: a bounty hunter(very skilled also)  
history: can't remember anything past the age 7. grew up as an orphan and ran with a mercenary group until the age of 15.  
favorite weapon: Katana and sais  
species: half-breed (witch and demon) Genjo Sanzo , Son Goku , Sha Gojyo , Cho Hakkai

-" traitor ! " a demon yelled as you slashed back and forth , killing all the demos that lost control . You didn't knew way you were protecting the little human that shivered at your legs but you couldn't leave her like that.

The girl , because it was a girl , cried as , one of the creatures that jumped from behind you , grabbed her by the throat . You turned your ruby eyes to see the girl choking as the ugly thing was about to sank his teeth in her body . Your hair raised from it's normal position as you charged your bloody katana swinging from one side to the other as you ran to the demon . Your bade hit the muscular body as the human girl felled from it's grip . She coughed a little before you turned to slay the other demons cutting everything in sight .

- " Wow there missy !" Gojyo said catching your blade as you tried to cut his throat thinking he wanted the girl .

You huffed relaxing the katana as Goku fled above you . You took the girl off the ground as her tinny hands wrapped themselves around your neck . She sobbed at your chest as you looked at her .

- " What do you guys want ? " you asked a little annoyed as the others appeared out of nowhere . Sanzo huffed , crossing his arms . That annoying way to act in front of you made you sick . You turned your head to the side as Goku nearly bumped into you . You liked the kid , but sometimes he was too hyper .

-"You know Dyras , that Kougaiji was looking for you earlier !" Hakkai said as you turned .

Kou was looking for you ? the last time you checked you were furious at him for calling you names . You hugged the little girl close as you looked straight in Hakkai's eyes . You and Kou were now on bad speaking terms . Why in hell would he be searching for you ?

Kou was looking for you ? The last time you checked you and him were angry at each other : you on him because he called you names , and him on you because … well you didn't knew why he was angry at you . You hugged the little girl , as you looked at Hakkai looking for an answer . Why in the 7 hells was he looking for you ?

The girl shifted in your arms as you looked at the sky praying for a solution .

-"What are you going to do with her ?" Goku asked , popping in front of you and snapping you from your state of dreaming .

-"I don't know yet … as I sow in her memories , her parents are dead , she was banished from the places she has been , and the only relative she has is her grandma ,who is a miko ! And I discovered that she can absorb or copy the power of the demon that touch her ! That means that her grandma will surely kill me if I come to her , but still… I have to try !" you said the last part , more to the girl then to Goku , who looked at you a little puzzled .

-"Where does she live ?" Sanzo asked looking straight into your ruby eyes .

Your hand touched the girl's forehead and the blurry image of her relative appeared in your mind . There were mountains and a lake , the same lake you sow a couple of feet up ahead when you were looking for food . But from that lake to the miko's hideout were about 50 kilometers .

After you took the hand away and started petting the girls long hair , you shuck your head so that you could answer the priest.

-" she lives 50 kilometers from here …in a village with mikos … I think it's best if you were the one to talk to them if we ever get there in one peace !" you huffed .

Sanzo only smirked . You looked at the girl in your arms . She was just like you ! The same history , only she fought more to get away from the darkness that was consuming her . You had to do something . If you had a miserably life the kid wasn't forced to have one too ?!

A sudden pain , crossed your body. You clenched your teeth and started moving away from them . You dint like to be near someone when you were hurt . Not even if those people were your friends .

-"Dyras ?" Goku and Gojyo called for you , but you didn't turn to look at them .

-"Don't tell me that you want to get away from us , just because you are hurt !" the monkey boy said , pointing to your stomach and hips , that had large gashes on them .

-"Hmph ! Smart boy !" you said lovingly turning to look at the one who spoke .

-"You can give her to me !" Gojyo offered , but you shuck your head , with a smile on your lips .

-"No ! …thanks … but she doesn't want to live me … not yet at least !" you whispered , flexing your hands .

-"Dyras .. don't forget to go to Kougaiji ! he is still looking for you !" Hakkai said , pissing you off .

-"I know ! But I don't want to see him !" you said , as a matter of fact .

You didn't stay to hear him complain of your attitude . But you did know that you were half wrong . You did want to see him . You loved the youkai prince sooo much , but he was such a jerk that you wandered what you sow at him in the first place .

-"Dyras … We have to comply to him demands .. for a wail , but can you please stop the ' I don't care about the fucker ' act ?" Sanzo said , crossing his arms to his chest as he spoke.

You huffed and jumped into a tree , running to the inn you were currently staying in. You set the girl on the blanket and started looking at her wounds . She was only scratched .You healed them quick and after that you looked at the wounds that were inflicted on you .

You hissed at the pain as your delicate fingers moved on the edge , healing the deep gashes . The string of healing power , shifter then to your stomach . The wound was long but not serious . The only wrong thing was that it was healing too slow . And was hurting like crap . You bit your lip and tried again .

-"You should have called for me !" a deep and angry voice growled somewhere next to the door , behind you .

Your body became rigid for a moment or two , but then the passive voice and calm demeanor came back .

-"I didn't need your help .. nor ever will I need it !" you hissed , giving the youkai a side way glare .

The low growl woke up the little girl, who's eyes shot in terror at the blurry image of the onni , and then she screamed her lungs out, when the prince advanced into the tent . His eyes remained on the girl , with furry and what you could define as jealousy ? Why was he like that every time you had somebody near you ?

In a flash of light he raised his hand, the long and sharp nails glowing deathly , scaring the girl even more . But , before the attack could hit the human , you ran as fast as your legs could carry you and snatched the ningen from her place, saving her fragile form from destruction.

-"Son of a bi…. " you tried to curse the demon, but the grasp on your neck cut you off as you coughed , unable to breath or escape .

He hoisted you up in the air, as you began choking .

Your eyes watered and the little girl hiccupped, her tears wetting your blouse . Gathering all the power you had left you kicked him in the stomach , as he broke the grasp and flew back .

-"You little …" he started getting up , his immense power showing before your eyes as he tried getting to your fallen form, but the arrival of your three companions made him close his mouth and with a last death – glare he disappeared to God knows were.

-"What was that all about ? " Goku asked , looking at you, with worry plastered on his face, but you didn't answer, too angry with the prince to say anything.

You rubbed your neck , still holding the ningen . Your eyes wondered on the place Kougaiji was a moment ago , shooting curses after curses .The girl squirmed in your arms, and you looked at her. She was white and shaking like hell , unable to form words, only little noises that tickled your sensitive ears. You hushed her , but you knew that this wouldn't work very well considering the fact that her terror had risen up to the highest level.

In a flash, the only missing person, Gojyo appeared next to you , as the guys watched you walk back and forth with the human girl in your arms , and a angry look on your face, grinding your teeth .

-"What …" came the question, his gaze moving from you to his friends .

-"Gojyo … can you take care of her ?" you surprised him ."Till we get to her grandmother's place ?" you continued , your eyes never leaving his as he sustained your harsh gaze.

-"Ya … sure !" he said, confused.

You handed her to the onni and backed away from them, not listening to her whimpers.

You stared at them and then jumped in the nearest tree and then in another one and again and again, till you got far away from them . Damn you were angry and confused . You wandered like that till night came . But the moon never shone above, only starts remained up on the dark sky. You were near a camp fire , looking at the four males as they laughed or yelled .

You giggled just like the human did, as Goku and Gojyo argued , like the always did.

But you couldn't be too happy cuz the image of Kougaiji appeared in your mind, with that same inhuman gaze . Why was he acting like that ? Why did he want to hurt the girl , when obvious she didn't do a thing to him ?

Your smile disappeared in an instant . You glared at the fire that made huge shadows on the ground, making all of the living things near you look older then they really were.

The wind hollowing behind you, made your back arch and chills ran up and down your spine. After a moment , when the spirits calmed down , you stood up and gave the girl to Gojyo , who looked up but didn't object as you turned around and ran into the forest well aware of the beings that lived there.

But just before you disappeared into the night, your voice rang soft and sad:

-"Don't worry ! I'm just going out of a walk ! .. I need to clear my mind ,and this should take long !"

You didn't hear his reply, but you knew what he said : "Be careful"

You walked pushing the branches out of your way, looking from the ground up to the sky and then back on the road again. The forest was calming your nerves and it seemed so peaceful that it made you smile .

-"Hey there !" a deep voice came from one of the trees , halting you from your step.

Your head shot up, as you began to growl at the intruder . You took out your katana , not knowing if you will really need it or not, but you wanted to be on the safe side .

-"Do you want to know why I did what I did ?" the same voice rang in the forest, but from another direction, making you turn ." I usually don't give explications .. but the again.. you need to know !" the position shifted again and again with every word, making you dizzy and more alert then you ever were , even if you didn't knew exactly were the person was now.

You turned, facing a tree and jumped a few steps back, when something flashed in front of you . The youkai prince was feet away from you body, his chest bare and that made you blush, even though you tried to push back the heat that rouse in your being.

You gulped as he came closer and closer. He took your katana between his fingers and he approached ,not even flinching when you tried to push him back.

-"I'm entering my heat !' he say as you stood there shocked. " And I felt that girl as a threat .. you see … I want you as my mate, but there is always a person near you so I cant just come and take you !" he said again, licking his lips, seducing you to no end, and bringing the tip of the sword hear his mouth, as his tong flicked out .

You couldn't do a thing . You were mesmerized by his eyes. When your back touched the bark of a tree you snapped to reality , and tried again to push your crush back.

Your foot touched his chest, keeping him away, at a fair distance from your heated body. But to your surprise , his fingers started caressing the skin of your leg , leaving butterfly touches on it.

Your toes curled in your shoe and he felt it. He smirked , bending your leg, as he came closer to you with one step. He brought his head closer to your ankle , and his hot breath tickled the spot as you pushed back a moan .

-"I wanted to worn you .." he whispered , his hand snaking, passing you tights and coming closer and closer to your core . " I don't want you to think that I'm rapping you or something like that !" he smiled, as he licked your ankle . Your breath hiked in your chest , as his right hand cupped your ass and his left one moved on your tight making circle motions with his fingers.

You were aroused as hell as he continued kissing up your leg ,till he got to an end. Then he lined in, trying to capture your lips. But you pushed him away with brute force and ran as fast as you could away from the temptation.

' What the heck ?' you thought panicking . ' Now he is a caring person ? and he is this aroused ? ' you huffed and continued running , your heart hammering in your chest like crazy. ' I wish everything will go to normal ' you prayed , but you knew better that that thing will never happen. The only way to get a youkai that powerful out of his heat is either closing him up, but that wasn't an option, or … he should mate, or have sex with a person till he fell out of consciousness .

You were scared ! Yes .. scared ! Even if you had fought bought demons and humans alike , you never once got scared, but only minutes with the youkai prince and you got goose-bump running up and down your skin and the places were his hands and mouth were burned with the desire of wanting , the desire of having him again. You gulped and ran even more faster then before till you sow the fire up ahead . You slowed down and tried to calm your heart and breathing. You could have sworn that you heart his breathing somewhere near you so you sprung again into the clearing .

-"Dy .." Sanzo managed to say , just before you jumped up , landing on your feet and turning to look at the forest.

But you didn't hear a thing nor did you feel anything but the wind . You huffed relaxing your muscles .

-"Are you ok ?" Goku asked looking at you with a look that make you sweat drop ( anime style )

You nodded , unable to open your mouth .

-"Did he …" Hakkay asked , looking at you, petting the dragon .

Your terrified gaze hit his as you looked puzzled at him.

-"You knew ?" you managed to get out.

-"I had a hunch !" he shrugged , smiling under his breath.

You looked at him like he was crazy, though you didn't retort. You should have known. You were a half breed after all . You exhaled and walked to the nearest tree and laid there as Hakkay's pet dragon came and rolled in your lap, closing his beautiful eyes. You stretched your body and yanked. With all the commotion of the day it didn't take you long till you fell asleep.

But just before that Hakkay asked you :

-"Are you going to avoid him ?"

-"I don't know .. my priority is to take the ningen girl to her family !" you yanked again .

After this ,sleep took over and you didn't knew what happened around you.

Morning came to fast for you . The sun shone in your eyes as you moaned and grimaced as Goku woke you up. When you finally opened your eyes, the little girl jumped in your arms almost squishing the dragon who ran away scared .

The headache you had made any discussion end fast and you were as angry as any can be .

-"Let's go !" Goku said , laughing as you mumbled something under your breath , rubbing your head.

The little girl smiled as you got up cursing the day, making your white hair brush on her face like a curtain, and your red eyes sparkled with anger at the four males .

-" Lets go Dyras .. You were the one that said we should get up early so we could get the girl safe at her home !" Sanzo said mater of fact .

-"Hn .." you breathed out, as you took the girl in your arms and proceeded to walk away.

After they got their stuff off the ground , they fallowed you, Goku arguing with Gojyo , like they always did . You smiled , just for you as they couth up to you and the girl laughed , snuggling at your chest.

You gave her food and she ate it greedily. But you didn't put anything in your mouth. Your stomach felt full . The memories of last night appeared even more brighter that you remembered them , and you blushed like mad when you remembered Kou's eyes.

You were so couth up in your thoughts that you didn't sense when Sanzo stopped and you bumped into him . You looked pass his shoulder to see why he stopped . Your gaze met another . Crimson met violet in a fiery dance , for more then 5 minutes. None moved.

You scuffled at him , stuck your tong out and then started walking as you felt the human shift in your arms frightened .

It didn't take long for the temple to rise into your vision . You started to run , forgetting all about your friends , till you got to the gates .

-"Stop were you are !" a husky voice said . You turned your head to the right to see an old lady standing 10 feet away from you .

-"I need to .." you tried to explain.

-"You renegade soul shouldn't even try to get in ! .. That little girl is no longer a human .. Look at her forehead monster !" he obba-san spited out with venom , as you took a step back , not knowing what she meant .

-"I'm no monster !" the girl spoke for the first time .

-"Oh yeah ? .. then why did you get attached to a mud-blood , a freak , a monster , when you knew what your powers were ??? You became one !" the lady yelled, as your eyes saddened . On an instinct you took a look at her forehead and something that seemed like a jewel shone purple on it. It shocked you cuz when you first met the girl the same jewel was white to yellow, not purple.

But you knew that the obba-san was wrong. The girl was still intact, cuz you didn't offer the little one any power and none was stolen from you.

-"No .. she is still pure !.. Take her back !" you were determined to put her into a home that didn't harm her .. not too much any way . You knew how the old ladies will react, but it was better this way.

You were mad and sad at the same time . The onna was treating the little girl just like your old step parents were treating you when you were a kid . A waive of bad memories came into your mind as you let your head down , shaking with anger.

That's why you saved her in the first place : she was just like you ! Not wanted by anyone, shone from the towns and places that she went , by the people that she grown accustomed too. Just like you !!!

The old onna looked at your stoic body , then at the little figure in your arms .

-"I .. " she tried to deny your words , but was cut off by the arrival of the monk and the 3 , now 4 , youkai .

-"The girl is telling the truth ..Plus .. The little miko wasn't affected by our powers !"Sanzo said .

-"How did you …" you turned to ask him .

-"We were hiding in the bushes , watching you … to see when to come in ! " the monkey king said , laughing .

-"Idiot !" Sanzo said rolling his eyes.

The girl jumped down looking straight into your red orbs.

-"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was a miko.. and the fact that I didn't spoke to you before … but I was afraid that you too will shone me off " her regret filled your ears , as you smiled .

You stepped back , the hatred of the baachan on your back .

The two humans went through the gates as the young girl looked back at you .

-"I'm Maiko !" she smiled , whispering her name with warmth .

-"Dyras !" you said just as proud.

You turned around and walked away, not saying any word to the guys.

-"So…. With the human out of the way you will become my mate .. right ?" Kougaiji asked, whispering in your ears, eager to know the answer.

-"NO!" you replied sharply . Of all people you didn't want him to pup you . You knew how he got when he was in heat, so you didn't want him to regret it later.

He growled at you and disappeared with no trace.

-"You ok ?" Hakkay asked , coming close to you.

-"Hn …" you replied sadly .

With that all the conversation ended as you when to the closest town you could find.

Night soon came . The guys were in their rooms , laughing and chatting, but you were outside, in a tree playing with your katana , absent.

""You are a monster !!!"" …""Why did you kill them ?..I thought you were my friend!"" the cries and yells of pain buzzed in your tired mind.

-"Monster !" you whispered , your head hitting the bark.

-"Hey Dyras .. wanna eat ?" Sanzo called for you .

-"No thanks … I'm going for a walk !" you said jumping down from your branch and walked away before they could say anything else.

You only heard your breathing and your footsteps , as you walked deeper and deeper into the forest. You were sad and didn't want to admit that the past was still torturing you. A clearing soon appeared in front of you and you walked to that place so you could see the sky.

-"You still reject me ?" someone said, but you didn't move.

You knew who it was . but you didn't want to give him the satisfaction of you retorting something to him . The intoxicating smell of a male in heat hit your sensitive nose , and something in you flipped .

-"Why didn't you kill that stupid onna for what she said ?" he changed the subject , as his presents appeared behind you , but you still didn't move.

Finally you replied :

-"Because I wanted the girl to be happy and not mocked or feared because of my actions !"

-"Hn.." came his response.

A hand covered your eyes as a pair of lips moved on your neck . Your back stiffened when another warm body approached yours with want. When his tong caressed your neck you jerked your body from his touch .

-"I said no !" you almost yelled , touching the spot where his mouth was just moments ago, your hand shaking and your face glowing with a red blush.

He growled again, moving towards you like a predator .

You quivered , but sucked it up and took a fighting stance .

'I cant be doing this … I cant fight him ! He's not thinking straight .. When the heat will pass he will regret it .. I just know it ! I don't want to be used then thrown away . ' you thought as he advanced .

From here on , he attacked you dogged , and with every attack Kougaiji was more and more ferocious . The heat brought whet was worst out of him .

His claws scratched your shoulder . His Flame Phoenix ripped apart your clothes , burning the flesh as you barely escaped from the mane attack. You were getting tired , but he seemed that he will never stop till he got his mane prize : you !. You were unstable in your emotions and the smell that came from his body made you dizzy. You couldn't doge his attacks properly

When he disappeared from your sight you felt to your knees , your palm trying to stop the blood that was dripping down your forearms and legs, and you tried to catch your breath.

-"Sorry pet !" a husky voice said from behind you .

You didn't have time to turn, not to mention strength to flee from the spot . He strangled your body to the ground . You yelped as his weight pushed you into the grass so the only thing you could do, to not suffocate , was to turn your head to one side.

His hot breath fanned across your neck as you tried to escape his grip, but you couldn't move a muscle .

His hard shaft was pulsating between your legs and then you knew that he was going to take you there and then. You struggled again and again as he had to bit you to make you stop.

You felt him shift and then he purred as he licked your neck again.

He didn't turn you to face him, he just kissed the exposed skin under him and licked your wounds healing them. You couldn't stop the moans that erupted from your chest , as he smirked . You abandoned struggling and just stayed there as he kissed and sucked at your skin leaving marks were-ever he could.

His hands caressed your boobs and you moaned when he pinched your nipples , making the little buns swallow under his soft fingers.

The ministrations continued, and you couldn't stop your body from reacting under his touches.

A part of you wanted him inside of you, and as if he heard that part, he ripped your clothing and left you with nothing , and he undid his clothing as well.

After that he turned you to face him and you blushed seeing how well he was build.

He was sexier then any of your wildest dreams . He licked a wet part between your breast and down your body till he got to your special spot .

But he stopped there and didn't continue . You watched in terror as he positioned himself at your entrance.

-"I cant wait any longer pet … if I don't start now it will hurt you even greater later !" he whispered.

You gulped and he pushed forewarned , masking your scream of pain under a heated kiss . Your tong battled his as he thrust again and again, harder and harder.

Pleasure built inside you and you moaned as he grunted and growled.

-"Fuck .. your tight !" he managed to say as you moaned his name coming hard on his member .

But he wasn't finished. More then 2 hours passed when he finally came inside you screaming your name to the heavens . His fangs emerged as he continued pushing , his dick still in you . He bit your neck as you screamed his name again.

Every thing went black . You heard his breathing and felt his warm body next to you .

~' this is how alone I am ? '~ you thought .

~' You were never alone , and I will always be there for you ! ~ his voice soft and filled with love rang in your damaged soul , warming it .

~' but were where you when I needed you the most ?'~ you asked the same sickening feeling of hatred trapped in your chest

~' Sorry for not being there .. but I will be from now on !'~ his gentle smile reached again for your soul.

~'But we always fought !'~ you gave him a reason that couldn't be denied .

~'Is it so hard to believe that I love you ?'~ Kou's voice faded slowly as you were returned to your body.

-"I do love you !" his masculine voice made you shiver.

You didn't respond as you looked around you.

His shirt was on you as he warmed your body with his, he wearing nothing but his pants. You looked in his eyes to see if he was lying, but you already knew the answer. To make somebody your mate you have to care for that person, and if the connection that they just experienced wouldn't have worked then the female of the couple would have died. But you were alive and kicking .

You smiled and nuzzled at his chest and kissed his lips.

-"You were such a fool … " you whispered thinking about the past.

-"Why …? You don't really love me ?" he asked , a little puzzled .

-"Baka ! I adore you … but …"you tried to tell him what was on you mind, but he sealed your lips with his and you kissed , the most passionate kiss you have ever had.

He hugged you tight , holding you close to his heart as you watched the sun rise on the sky.

You were happy, maybe even more then happy, cuz you finally found someone that didn't consider you a monster , or a murderer or anything that, deep down, you weren't. The same person that captured your heart and made you feel like no other . Kougaiji smirked feeling all these thoughts , and kissed your forehead .

-"You are my mate and the only person that has every thing I have to offer , along my heart and soul .. if I were to die you will pass on my spirit !" he smiled, though he was extremely serious .

-"I love you … and I wont let you die !" you promised in a hushed whisper , falling into a deep sleep in your lovers arms .


End file.
